Tying the Knot
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Killian suggests he and Emma take the next step in their relationship using an old tradition from the Enchanted Forest.


A/N: Oh god, there's so much fluff in this. And I entirely blame the Outlander books for putting this nugget into my head.

All information I got about handfasting was from the interwebs, so apologies if it's not 100% correct.

"Have you heard of handfasting, love?"

They're lying in bed on a quiet Sunday morning. The sun is peeking through the windows on the Jolly Roger. She's curled into his side, her head resting on his chest and he's twisting her hair between his fingers. They're both awake, but neither want to move from the warm cocoon they've wrapped themselves in.

"Handfasting? Isn't it kind of like a marriage ceremony?" He feels her tense just a little. He's brought up marriage before, but every time she tells him she still isn't sure she's the marrying type.

"Aye. It's an old tradition from my realm, though from the sounds of it, it might have crossed into yours. It's a bit like a 'trial marriage.' We pledge ourselves to each other for a year and a day and at the end of that time, we decided if we want to get married or part."

* * *

"Would this ceremony have to have witnesses?"

She's most hesitant about everyone knowing about the wedding and engagement. The citizens of Storybrooke know how to throw some extravagant parties. Especially her mother.

"No. We could do it here, in this very bed. Only we would have to know."

"So it wouldn't be much different from how things are now."

He's not sure if she's trying to gently tell him no or if she's actually considering the handfasting.

He sits them up and holds her hands in his.

"Emma, love, I know the idea of marriage frightens you. And I know you've had your heart broken in the past, as I have, but I hope I've proven to you that I do my utmost to protect your heart and your life."

"You have, Killian. And I know you love me with all of your heart, as I do with you."

"But you're not ready…"

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. There are much better things to be put there." She gives him a wink.

"Aye, I could think of a thing or two."

"I meant food. I'm starving!" He knows she's deliberately changing the subject but her stomach gives an accompanying growl and he doesn't pull her back to him when she climbs out of bed in search of some of the snacks she's stored on board.

He'll wait for her. He always has.

She calls him on her way home from work three weeks later and asks him to meet her at the docks. He's sitting on one of the pilings next to the Jolly when she arrives a few minutes later.

"Is everything alright, love?" he asks once she gets close enough to hear him.

"Yes. I've been thinking and I've decided."

"On what, exactly, my dear?"

She takes a deep breath.

"I'll do the handfast thing with you."

His face lights up and he kisses her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her between his legs.

"Are you sure? I've only just brought it up a few weeks ago. I don't want to rush you into it." He's talking a mile a minute. She quiets him with a finger to his lips.

"Yes, I'm sure. I did some research and I've never been one to go about things the traditional way, anyway, so why not do this thing by our own rules?"

"Research? Does this mean Belle knows we've been thinking about this? Aren't you afraid she'll mention it to your mother?"

She swats him on the shoulder. "I can research without Belle's help, thank you very much."

"Emma, you really have made me the happiest man in all the realms. When would you like to do the ceremony?"

She thinks a moment.

"Now is fine."

He practically leaps off the piling.

"Perhaps we should go aboard the Jolly, then?" He sticks out his arm for her to hold. "Unless you'd prefer to do the ceremony on shore with passersby."

"Oh, no we're keeping this between us for now."

He nods and they walk up the gangplank arm in arm. He lets her descend the ladder to his quarters, then follows behind.

"Give me just a tick to find something to tie our hands together with." He dashes over to his safe and pulls out three pieces of silk ribbon; one royal blue, one pale green, and one silvery-grey. The green is almost the shade of Mary Margaret's wedding ring.

"They were my mother's," he says as he sits next to her on the bed. "You may have to tie the knots, love," he says, waving his hook by way of explanation.

"Too formal an occasion to use your mouth?" she smirks.

"I assure you my mouth will be put to good use later." He quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Fair enough. How do we do this thing?"

"I thought you'd done your research?"

"I didn't get into the knot tying aspect of it."

He hands her the ribbons and takes her right hand in his.

"Wrap them around your wrist once, over our hands diagonally, around my wrist twice, then back over our hands on the other diagonal and back around your wrist again. Leave a bit of ribbon at the start so you can tie the ends together underneath our hands."

She follows his directions and only fumbles when she gets to tying the actual knot.

"I don't know how you do this all the time," she mutters after her third attempt, finally using her magic to tie it. He chuckles.

"Lots of practice, love." She rolls her eyes.

"Ok. Now what?"

"We say our vows. There are a standard set, but you can add what you like. I'll start."

He clears his throat.

"In my 300 years, I have found that the path to goodness isn't an easy one to travel, but travelling it with someone makes it all the better. So, I, Killian Matthew Jones, do take thee, Emma Swan, to be my wife. I promise to love you with my whole heart and love your family as if they were my own. With my goods I thee endow, with my body I thee worship, in sickness and in health, in darkness and in light, in richness and in poverty, so long as we both shall live."

"I didn't know your middle name was 'Matthew.'"

"Aye, after my uncle. He was the one who encouraged Liam and I to join the Navy." He pauses, waiting for her to being her vows.

"I believe it's your turn now, love."

"Oh, right."

She takes a deep breath.

"I have always run from the things that scare me, as you know. I always run when someone gets too close. But you are the first person to chase after me when I got scared. You give me my space when I need it, but are never be too far away for me to run back to you. And I love you for that. I, Emma Grace Swan, take thee, Killian Matthew Jones, to be my h-husband." He gives her hand a squeeze of encouragement. "I promise to see the best in you always and to cherish every moment we share. With my goods I thee endow, with my body I thee worship, in sickness and in health, in darkness and in light, in wealth and in poverty, so long as we both shall live."

They seal their vows with a kiss and when their lips touch, the ribbons start glowing, as if enchanted.

"I probably should have asked this before, but do the ribbons mean anything? Like the colors or number?"

"Well, three ribbons, or cords, are traditional, but a single cord can be used. The colors do have some significance, though they were the only ones I had on hand. Blue represents fidelity, green for growth and silver for protection."

"How appropriate." She smiles and kisses him again. "It's like you planned it. …Wait. Did you plan it?"

"I can assure you that I did not plan the ribbons. They really were my mother's and they're one of the few things I have left of her. I did hope you'd come around to the idea of us marrying, so I waited, as I always have."

She gives him another kiss.

"I can now see why patience is a virtue."

"Indeed. It's one I try very hard to keep."

They emerge from the Jolly about an hour later to join her parents and Henry for dinner at Granny's.

"You seem quite happy, Emma," her mother says as they join her family at the table. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Well, no calls from Leroy always make for a good day," she laughs.

"That's true," chimes her father. "But there's something else about you. Something different than normal."

"I don't know what it could be." She shrugs. "I guess I just got up on the right side of the bed this morning."

Her parents let it go and the conversation turns towards Henry and school.

"Well, I am feeling the need for something sweet," says Killian as dinner winds down. He looks at Emma. "How about some cake?"

"I could totally go for some cake right about now," says Henry, a giant smile plastered across his face.

"I know that look, kid. No chocolate this close to bedtime. You'll be up all night."

"Fine. I'll get coconut cake."

"Love, what is Carrot Cake and how is it a dessert?" Killian asks, as he looks down the dessert menu.

"How have we not gotten you to try carrot cake yet? The cream cheese frosting is to die for." She waves Ruby over. "We need two slices of carrot and a slice of coconut cake, please."

"You got it."

When Ruby arrives with the cake slices, Emma immediately swipes her finger through the cream cheese frosting and holds it out for Killian to try.

"The frosting is the best part," she says as he leans in. But just before he licks the frosting off her finger, she moves her hand and swipes the frosting down his nose.

"Oi! How am I supposed to try it now, Swan?"

"Not my problem," she says, digging into the slice with her fork.

He retaliates and swipes icing down her cheek.

"Hey! You're wasting good frosting!"

"You started it, love."

"Whoa," interjects David. "Let's not start a food fight in Granny's. She'll have all our heads if we do."

"Fair point, mate," says Killian, finally grabbing his fork and getting a bite of cake. "Oh, this is good. Why didn't you make me try this sooner?"

"I guess it slipped my mind," Emma giggles. "Don't worry, there's lots of things for you still to try."

They finish dessert and say their goodbyes to Henry and her parents. The boy is, thankfully, staying with Regina and Robin tonight.

Just before they reach the door, Mary Margaret pulls Emma aside.

"Emma, may I have a word?"

"Um, sure, mom. What's up?"

Mary Margaret lowers her head to Emma's ear.

"Emma, are you pregnant?"

"What!?" she whispers back. "NO!"

"They what are you keeping from me? I know it's something."

"Don't worry about it. I can 100% guarantee I'm not pregnant and I will fill you in on any need to know information when it becomes available."

"But.."

"But, nothing. Everything is fine, mom. Goodnight." She gives her a quick hug before meeting back up with Killian.

Emma knows Mary Margaret won't be satisfied til she knows what's going on with her and Killian, but she's just going to have to deal with it for the time being. No need working Mary Margaret up over something that might not stick.

They make it three months before anyone realizes that they're not just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.

As Emma and Killian leave Granny's one day after lunch, Tink spots them just outside the door.

"I guess congratulations are in order, then," she says, a bright smile on her face.

"What on earth are you talking about, Tink?" Killian asks, confused.

"I'm a fairy and I know old magic when I see it." Emma and Killian look at each other, then back at Tink. "Emma's ring finger has a circle of magic around it, where a wedding band would be," she explains. "I take it you Handfasted, then?"

Emma looks down at her left hand. Sure enough, there's a faint circle of magic glowing there.

"What the hell? Killian, you said it was tradition! You didn't tell me it was magic. And how did I not notice til now?"

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know? I've not seen a handfasting done with people with magical capabilities before. "

"Don't worry," Tink interjects. "Only those with knowledge of old magic, and yourselves, will be able to see it. Your secret is safe with me."

"It's not you we're worried about, love," says Hook. "It's the rest of the people in this town with magic."

"Them and their big mouths," Emma huffs.

"I can promise that Blue and the rest of the fairies will keep this a secret as long as you like. Fortunately, its winter so gloves are a normal thing to wear all the time," she laughs.

"Good idea," says Emma, tugging Killian towards the bug. "Thanks, Tink."

"Don't mention it," she shrugs. "Just don't rub it in Gold's face and everything should be fine."

Hook gives her a nod and Tink waves from the sidewalk as they drive off towards the docks.

Two weeks later, as Emma and Killian make their way to Granny's for breakfast, all the townsfolk they encounter smile and wave at them; a little too happy for 8 am on a Saturday.

"Something's up with the citizens today," Emma quips to Killian as they walk up the steps.

"Aye, maybe it's a new villain set on making everyone extremely happy," Killian laughs, opening the door for her.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the entire restaurant shouts as they walk in.

They both go complete deer-in-the-headlights and freeze, the door handle whacking Emma in the bum as it closes.

"What the-?" is all Emma can get out before Henry steps up and hugs them.

"I'm so happy you guys finally got your stuff together."

Emma and Killian stare back at him like he's got three heads.

"Storybrooke's like Hogwarts, mom. There's a secret, so naturally everyone knows you're engaged."

"But only when it comes to me and Killian, apparently." She sighs.

"I swear," says Killian, "if Tink told anyone, I'll…"

"It was me," pipes Ruby from the counter. "You really should know by now not to have private conversations right outside the door when I'm working. I can hear _everything_."

"Dammit. So much for keeping this hush hush for a while longer," says Emma, wrapping her arm around Killian's waist.

"I guess this means we're officially engaged, then, Swan."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Killian smiles and pulls her closer to him before guiding her to their usual table with her parents and Henry, where they're eagerly awaiting to bombard the couple with questions.


End file.
